


Please hold me, and never let go

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: I will always love you [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: A lot of tears tbh, Angst, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, Lesbian Sex, Lilith is a soft demon who deserves love, Lilith is the most caring and attentive lover, Loss of Virginity, Magical Bond, Marriage Proposal, Mary lets Lilith take care of her, Post-Possession, Post-Wedding, Revelations, Smut, True Love, Unlikely Relationship, Wedding, marith, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Summary: Mary sometimes wondered how this had come to be; her being married to the Mother of Demons, the Dawn of Doom, the First Woman and First Witch, previously Satan’s concubine, and now the Queen of Hell.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Series: I will always love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933927
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Please hold me, and never let go

Lilith was sitting by the crackling fire, lost in thought, nursing her second glass of whiskey when she heard the front door open and slam shut.

“Mary, darling, you’re home! I’ve missed you.”

She stood up and made her way to her wife to give her a kiss but the other woman turned away and marched past her, visibly angry. She went to her desk and threw her satchel on the floor, ridding herself of her duffle coat and tossing it over the back of her chair. Then she hurriedly walked to the kitchen, poured herself a cold glass of water before downing it, and leaned against the counter, a heavy sigh leaving her lips.

The Mother of Demons joined her, careful not to startle her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed a soft kiss to her neck, nuzzling in her hair that she had let down, for once, inhaling her sweet floral scent. Mary purred, automatically relaxing in her demoness’ embrace.

“Hard day at work?”

“You have no idea…”

She said, voice laced with frustration and exhaustion.

“Want to talk about it?”

The mortal woman softly shook her head and turned around to meet her wife’s lips in a searing kiss. Lilith moaned, not expecting it in a moment like this, but let herself get lost in the feeling of her lover’s lips pressed against her own; it felt like coming home. 

  
  


_Mary sometimes wondered how this had come to be; her being married to the Mother of Demons, the Dawn of Doom, the First Woman and First Witch, previously Satan’s concubine, and now the Queen of Hell._

  
  


**Two years ago...**

Mary had come home to the cottage after a long day of teaching unbearably distracted, hormonal teenagers at Baxter High, while being somewhat confused and distracted herself, for the past six months of her life were a blur, like all her memories of that time had vanished. She opened the front door, only to find her doppelgänger draped over her couch as if she owned the place.

“Who- who are you?”

She had intended to sound threatening, but her weak voice betrayed her, showing her fear.

“Mary, dear, it’s certainly been a while…”

The teacher stood frozen in her spot at the door.

“How do you know my name? And you haven’t answered my question: who are you?”

“Oh I know everything about you, and you know me, although your mind still seems resistant to let you remember…”

Her words sounded cryptic, almost like a riddle, and it left the blue-eyed mortal all the more confused.

“I don’t understand...I- why do you look like me?”

Lilith didn’t have the patience to explain everything to the other woman; her new duties in Hell as the Queen were thrilling, it was all she’d ever wanted, but the responsibilities resting on her shoulders were heavy. She was tired. 

“Come here. I won’t bite, trust me.”

Mary obviously didn’t trust this stranger, but something deep within her compelled her to approach the mysterious woman, her body almost moving of its own accord. In seconds, she found herself standing before this person who wore her face, though she looked so different; her lips painted in a dark red, curling into a devilish smile, dramatic makeup around her eyes, and that hair! Her own hair she couldn’t stand, for it was so thick and unmanageable, was let loose to fall gracefully over the woman’s shoulders. Even in her seated position, she noticed how the tight black and blue lace dress accentuated her curves and put her cleavage on display. Her toned legs were crossed in an elegant manner, ending with a pair of high heeled black stilettos. She couldn’t believe that this was her body, because she never really looked at herself; it felt strange, almost sinful in a way. 

The First Witch smirked at the way this innocent, virginal woman was staring at her form and she cleared her throat, startling the mortal. Mary raised her eyes to meet the other blues and blushed, flustered at having been caught.

“Like what you see?”

“I-”

“Nevermind. Come, sit.”

She said, voice low and sensual. For the other brunette, it was like hearing herself, and yet it sounded so different, so unlike her own. She obeyed, sitting down next to Lilith at what she deemed would be a safe distance. She averted her eyes, filled with a mix of embarrassment, confusion, and fear.

“May I touch you? It won’t hurt, I promise.”

Mary tilted her head up to meet her gaze, a questioning look on her face, but she nodded, her eyes fluttering shut. She let herself be surrounded by an intriguing scent of brimstone and jasmine.

The Mother of Demons shifted to get closer and brought her hands up to the teacher’s face, placing her fingertips on her temples, and they felt almost too hot on Mary’s skin. 

She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, entering a meditative state, and started chanting an ancient spell that would let the mortal remember everything. Everything; from the moment she had died that faithful October night, up to that strange evening when she had found herself waking up from a very vivid dream, starving.

Mary’s eyes snapped open and she gasped.

“Sweet Mary Mother of God! So it was all real? All the nightmares, they...I- I haven’t lost my mind?”

Lilith rolled her eyes dramatically at the phrase but nodded sharply, not even granting that with a response. She was taken aback when the mortal started shaking, tears welling up in her eyes and streaming down her face. She didn’t know what to do, so she awkwardly patted her on the knee. The teacher instantly took hold of her hand, squeezing hard, needing something to ground herself, for her head was spinning, thoughts racing at a mile a second.

The worry in the demoness’ voice was evident when she spoke.

“Shhh, it’s okay, breathe. Mary...oh Mary, please calm down…”

The mortal somehow managed to steady her breathing. She looked up at the oddly familiar face, lower lip trembling uncontrollably. She asked in a faint, shaky voice.

“You- You are Lilith? The Lilith?”

“Yes, dear, I am. The Lilith.”

“And what you showed me...it’s everything that has happened in the last months? Everything I couldn’t remember?”

“Yes.”

“But how did you bring me back?”

“Magic is real, Mary, and as the First Woman and First Witch, the most powerful, ancient and primal magic flows through my veins. I have the ability to bring people back to life, among many other things...”

She was surprised to see the shy brunette’s eyes filled with wonder, for she had expected something more akin to fear.

“Why me? Why did you have to kill me and take control of my body?”

  
“I- well...it wasn’t my decision, really. This was part of the Dark Lord’s plans, using you to gain a young girl’s trust and guide her down the Path of Night, to prepare her to become his Queen…”

“What? The Dark Lord? You mean Satan?”

She looked terrified now, justifiably so.

“Yes. I need to be honest with you, now that it’s all over and we’ve defeated him. I used to be his acolyte, his right hand, his concubine, did his bidding, all the dirty work he wouldn’t do himself...Sabrina was-”

“Sabrina? Sabrina Spellman?”

“Your student, yes. She’s half-witch, half-mortal, which gives her unique powers He wished to use for his own gain...but He is trapped now, the girl is safe, and I am the one who rules Hell.”

The words seemed to sink in, understanding crossing Mary’s features.

“I see...and...why have you kept my appearance? I assume you could take whatever form you’d want.”

“I got used to it, and I have to admit, you are quite a striking woman, Mary.”

She said, with a warm and genuine smile. The mortal blushed, not used to being complimented.

They stayed in surprisingly comfortable silence for a few moments, but another question remained unanswered.

“Lilith?”

“Hmm?”

“Why now? After all this time...why have you come to me?”

“You deserved to know the truth. I am responsible for what you went through, what you are probably still going through, even if it wasn’t my will, and I want to help, if you’ll let me…”

The demoness’s last words made Mary chuckle.

“How ironic…”

“What is?”

“That the person who killed me and brought me back to life is the only one who cares…”

A few tears escaped her eyes again, and a quiet sob caught in her throat. She had been alone all her life, even with Adam, for he was away most of the time, and when he was with her, she still felt alone, like she couldn’t truly connect with him. Lilith wiped her tears away with the soft pad of her thumb, a compassionate smile gracing her features.

“I am so sorry, Mary...I know you will never forgive me, but perhaps-”

“I forgive you.”

The First Woman was shocked by the finality and certainty in her tone.

“What?”

“I forgive you. I think you had no choice, and I am quite certain He wasn’t the kind to accept any woman going against him. You did what you had to do.”

A single tear rolled down Lilith's cheek as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“You are too good, Mary…”

The mortal woman felt an urgent need to reach out, to touch her, anything. She wrung her hands nervously, now avoiding the other’s eyes by staring down at her lap.

“Could you- could you hold me? Please?”

“Come here.”

She scooted closer and leaned against Lilith, who wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly against her chest. Mary started shaking, letting go and crying freely, her tears wetting the front of Lilith’s dress. She cried from relief, from exhaustion, from joy; she hadn’t felt the last one in so long it was overwhelming. The demoness soothingly stroked her hair that had come undone until she calmed. 

“Mary...I should go...I’m sure this has been a lot for you and I wouldn’t want to-”

“No. Stay. Please, Lilith…I don’t want to be alone anymore…”

She sounded so desperate Lilith’s heart broke. She took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Alright, I’ll stay, for as long as you need.”

I don’t want to be alone either, was what she wanted to add, but she held back.

Mary fell asleep on the couch, snuggling into the Queen of Hell’s side, who watched her all night, and it awoke unfamiliar feelings of tenderness and affection in her heart; it confused her. What was it about this strange woman? Why did she want to protect her? Was it simply her guilt? Did the fact that she had possessed her leave some sort of connection between them? Or was it something else? She didn’t know.

When the teacher awoke at the crack of dawn, she seemed lost, but relaxed as soon as she saw the other woman’s piercing blue eyes looking down at her. During the night, her body had slid down so that she was now lying down, her head resting on the demoness’ lap.

“Morning.”

She said with a raspy voice, stretching her limbs and yawning. Lilith chuckled at the domesticity of the situation.

“Good morning, darling.”

They got up and the teacher convinced her to stay for breakfast. They chatted away like they had known each other forever, never running out of things to talk about. Mary was entranced by Lilith’s every word; all the things she had seen and experienced, though she imagined there were more painful parts in her past that she chose to leave out for the time being. The Mother of Demons was equally impressed, baffled by the mortal’s seemingly unending knowledge and curiosity. 

They ended up talking all day, until it was well after the sun had gone down, and Lilith was forced to return to Hell, though quite reluctantly.

“Will you come back?”

Mary asked shyly.

“If you want me to, of course, I will.”

“I’d like that.”

The mortal replied, unable not to smile. She stood in awe as she saw Lilith disappear in a whirl of flames.

When she was left alone, Mary took a seat by the fire with a steaming cup of calming tea in her hands; she knew going to bed to try and get some sleep would be fruitless. So she let her mind wander, her thoughts jumping freely from one to the next. She had to convince herself that the last night’s events had been real, because it seemed impossible.

She remembered the way she had felt so safe in Lilith’s arms, her calming touch and reassuring smile. She felt things in her presence, although she wasn’t certain as to what those feelings were. She didn’t know why she had trusted her so fast, and it scared her.

She once again fell asleep on the couch and woke up with an aching back, but she quickly showered and got herself ready for work, her thoughts filled with a certain demoness’, who was still shrouded in mystery…

  
  


**During the next few months...**

Lilith started visiting her a few times a week, and they had fallen into some sort of routine they both enjoyed. More often than not, she would stay for a drink, and they would talk into the late hours of the night. The mortal woman would ask so many questions, and she answered all the ones she could.

  
  


**About a month later…**

One evening, the Mother of Demons arrived at the cottage and found the dining table set with Mary’s most delicate china. Two burning candles stood in the middle of it, next to a beautiful bouquet of red roses. The teacher came out of the kitchen, smiling widely when she saw her newfound companion at the door. 

“You came!”

“Of course, I did. But...Mary, darling, what’s all this?”

“Oh, nothing...I just wanted to make something special for once...I- I’ve missed you…”

She said shyly, blushing slightly.

“I’ve missed you too, you know…”

Lilith replied. She pressed a soft kiss to her temple, and it felt like a promise.

They ate dinner in silence, enjoying each other’s presence. When they finished, they did the dishes together, brushing against each other, and throwing each other shy glances every now and then. They moved to the living room for a drink, settling next to each other by the fire.

Mary had probably had one too many; she was laughing uncharacteristically loudly at every one of Lilith’s jokes, but the First Woman found it adorable.

_Oh._

She suddenly felt nervous. This wasn’t her making up for what she had done anymore, or trying to absolve herself of her guilt. She truly cared for her, she enjoyed her company, she maybe even…

“Mary?”

The mortal stopped laughing upon hearing the seriousness in the other woman’s tone.

“Yes?”

“I- I think I...no, nevermind, it’s nothing.”

The teacher desperately wanted to hear what the demoness was about to say, but she sensed her discomfort, so she didn’t press further.

An awkward silence fell over them, and neither knew how to break it. They sat motionless until they had finished their drinks, and Lilith left. Mary wished she could have hugged her, or done something to show her everything was still alright between them, but it probably would’ve been inappropriate, made things even more uncomfortable.

  
  


**That night…**

Mary couldn’t sleep; she laid in bed under the covers, staring up at the ceiling in her pitch-black room. She wondered what Lilith had wanted to say before she had stopped herself. She had sounded so insecure, and that was so unlike her that it worried the teacher. She wracked her brain for some explanation, but every possibility only worried her further. Had she done something wrong? Something to upset her? 

Then, she thought about how she had longed to reach out for her, touch her, be close to her. She had progressively become her best friend, albeit her only friend, and remembering who and what she was made Mary chuckle. How strange...how unlikely...and yet, it felt so right for some reason. She couldn’t deny that she was attracted to her in some way, ever since she had seen her sitting on her couch that first night. 

Every time she came back, she felt that pull grow stronger; it was almost visceral. It was such an unfamiliar feeling it greatly unsettled her; she had never felt such a deep connection to anyone. She liked her, of that she was sure, but could she...No, certainly not. Lilith was a woman, the First One at that, not to mention she looked almost exactly like her, though she held herself so differently Mary often forgot she still wore her skin. A woman loving another woman in that way was a sin, that is what she had been taught since she was a little girl. 

She had questioned that, especially when she hadn’t been truly happy with Adam, flinched every time he had tried to touch her, but she always told herself that something was wrong with her, or that he perhaps was the wrong man. She also still didn’t know what had happened to him. Maybe her repeatedly pushing away their marriage date had finally made him give up...But he wasn’t the kind of man who would disappear without a single word, was he?

Her thoughts spun, her mind racing, almost until dawn, when exhaustion finally took the better of her and she fell into a deep, dreaming of her favourite demoness’...

She awoke in a panic, seeing that her clock indicated it was already well past noon. Then she remembered it was Sunday and sighed in relief; she didn’t need to go to Baxter High today...

  
  


**About a week later…**

The Queen of Hell came over again. Mary had prepared a very simple dinner, and they both chose to ignore the awkwardness of the last time.

That was until they moved to the living room for their customary drink. The mortal woman couldn’t stop herself from asking the question that had been plaguing her for days.

“Lilith?”

The demoness, who was sat crossed-legged on the carpet, hummed and turned to face her; she had been absently staring into the flames and Mary desperately wanted to know what was going on in her mind.

“Last time you were here...you- I believe you wanted to tell me something, and it sounded important. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. Would you- could you tell me? Please…”

The First Woman sighed; she knew this would inevitably come up at some point, but she had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon.

“Mary, I- Heaven, why is this so hard?”

She threw her hands up in the air quite dramatically in frustration, and Mary patiently waited for her to find the right words, taking a slow sip of the amber liquid.

“I think I- I may have feelings for you...I’m not exactly sure what they are. All I know is that I have never felt this way, and- and I am so scared, Mary....”

The mortal was stunned, her stomach flipped; she had expected many things, but certainly not this. Lilith’s voice had sounded so weak, so uncertain, and she was now staring into her tumbler of whiskey, avoiding her gaze at all costs. 

The teacher felt that pull again, she wanted to approach her and comfort her in any way she could, so she tentatively scooted closer and asked.

“May I?”

The demoness nodded softly, but still wouldn’t look up.

Mary wrapped her arms around her and felt her shake, a few quiet sobs that she could tell she was trying to suppress escaping her. She held her tightly, drawing soothing patterns on her back.

“Shh...it’s okay, Lilith. I- I feel the same…”

That made the Mother of Demons pull away slightly to look into her eyes, trying to detect any kind of lie.

“What? You do? But how? After everything I’ve-”

“Stop. Don’t do this again. I’ve forgiven you long ago, please stop blaming yourself.”

Lilith smiled and Mary wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, her own eyes welling up. The Queen of Hell wrapped her in a hug and whispered.

“Thank you…”

“For what?”

She chuckled.

“I- I don’t know…”

Time seemed to stop while they held each other, neither wanting to let go.

When they parted, they started talking with ease again, their previous dynamic back in place, but there was something more now; they were closer and comforted, knowing they both felt the same way. This oddly felt like it was meant to be, like these two wildly different, yet strangely similar women, who had felt alone their whole lives, had finally found each other.

Lilith stayed over that night and slept on the couch, though she couldn’t sleep. She shot up from her horizontal position when she heard a scream coming from Mary’s room. Guided by the distressed sounds that had now turned into loud sobbing, she threw open the bedroom door, and rushed to her side, instinctively pulling her into her arms. She could guess what must have happened.

“Shhh...Mary, I’m here. It’s okay, it was just a nightmare. It wasn’t real…”

She was shaking in the demoness’s arms, whimpering and sniffling softly. The First Witch patiently waited for her to calm down and steady her breathing before trying to pull away to wipe away the flood of tears, but the teacher clung to her for dear life. She said in a faint, weak, and broken voice.

“Lilith...It- it felt so real...Adam…”

The other woman froze. Adam...she had forgotten about him, and how could she? She would now have to tell Mary what happened to him, and she was terrified that she would run away from her, because she didn’t know she could handle a life without the mortal in it anymore.

“Mary, I- Come, I’ll make us some tea. There’s something I need to tell you…”

The teacher was confused, but followed her down to the kitchen and sat at the table while the demoness put the kettle on.

She poured two cups and handed her one before sitting next to her.

“Mary...I met Adam, while I was teaching at Baxter High, pretending to be you. I-”

“You what?”

She was fully awake now, anger mixing with her confusion.

“He came home for Valentine’s day. I didn’t know who he was and had to ask Mrs Meeks. When she said he was my, well your fiancé, I didn’t know what to do, so I...I pretended for him too. But then...then I actually started to like him. He was so kind and caring, and I was so lonely, you must understand...I- I slept with him, Mary...I’m so sorry…”

She was shocked to see the other’s features slowly soften.

“Oh...well...I suppose I’m happy that you gave him what I never could…”

Lilith gaped, speechless for a few seconds, and Mary was smiling.

“You- you never?”

“No. I- I’m not sure why, but every time he touched me it felt...wrong. I was uncomfortable, and I was convinced that it was my fault, but now that I have you here with me...I think I understand…”

She took the demoness’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together and they smiled at each other softly. Mary’s expression got serious again when she asked.

“But...what happened to him? Did he just leave after he came to see you? You never heard from him again?”

Lilith’s face fell. This was the worst part; she would now have to admit that he died...because of her.

“No...he didn’t leave, he-”

A few tears escaped her eyes and the mortal woman felt worry gripping at her chest.

“He what? Tell me. Please...I need to know…”

“He’s dead, Mary.”

“You killed him....”

The fact that this wasn’t even a question broke the First Witch’s heart.

“No! No, I could never! It was- it was the Dark Lord. I gave Adam a ring to protect him, to hide him from Lucifer, but he found out, and he deemed that he was distracting me from my mission, so he ordered me to kill him. When he realised I hadn’t done as he asked, he took his form one night at dinner and- and he served me Adam’s head...He- he forced me to eat him and I-”

Her words had come out rushed, her breathing erratic. She erupted into sobs at the memories, how it had completely destroyed her at the time, and Mary drew soft circles on the back of her hand with her thumb, waiting for her to calm down.

“I’m so sorry, Lilith...I can’t even imagine-”

“You are sorry? For what? Your fiancé died because of me! I killed him! I killed him…”

She broke down again but the teacher took hold of her shoulders and shook her slightly.

“Lilith, look at me. It wasn’t your fault. Do you understand? It wasn’t your fault, it was His, again. That monster ruined your life! You haven’t told me much, and I couldn’t even fathom the things he must have done to you, but you are free now, and...and you have me…”

Her eyes welled up. Seeing the woman she loved blame herself again and again for things she had been forced to do was heartbreaking. Lilith sniffled, she couldn’t believe any of this.

“I have you…”

“Yes. For as long as you like.”

Mary said and cupped the demoness’s face between her hands, looking deep into her eyes before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Come now, you need to rest.”

Lilith barely nodded but got up and followed the mortal into the living room. When she was about to leave, she stopped her.

“Mary...can I- would you let me sleep in your bed? Just for tonight? I- I don’t want to be alone…”

The teacher’s heart melted.

“Of course, come with me, I know you haven’t been sleeping…”

They went up to the bedroom and laid beside each other. Mary felt the demoness’s body stiffen next to her, but she pulled her into her arms and felt her relax slightly. Lilith rested her head on her chest and was soon lulled to sleep to the sound of the mortal’s steady heartbeat.

  
  


**A couple of weeks later…**

The Queen of Hell arrived at the cottage, fuming. Some princes were challenging her, many demons mocked her and questioned her authority during meetings. She was exhausted.

“Lilith? Is that you?”

She simply hummed in response.

When Mary saw the expression on her demoness’s face, she paused.

“Lilith...what happened?”

She huffed.

“Nothing, my darling, just the usual. Misogynistic princes and demons questioning my authority at every turn. Nothing new.”

“Do you...want to talk about it?”

Her features softened and she gave her a half-hearted smile.

“Certainly not. I just want to enjoy my time with you, if that's okay?”

“Of course. Come, dinner’s almost ready.”

They ate dinner in companionable silence and did the dishes together when they were done, like it had become custom.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Always.”

They settled down on the couch, comfortably close, gazing into the flames. As a demoness, Lilith couldn’t get drunk, but Mary was feeling the buzz of the alcohol getting to her brain, and she sat back heavily, eyes droopy. The First Woman smiled; she was utterly adorable.

“What’s so funny?”

The mortal asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Nothing...it’s just...you’re so cute.”

Mary blushed and felt her heart warm. She needed her, needed to feel her, closer.

“Lilith...I really want to kiss you…”

She said breathlessly.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

She didn’t need to be asked twice. She leaned up and softly pressed her lips to the demoness’, and it was perfect. They both felt a spark between them and the mortal jumped back.

“What was that?”

“I- I’m sorry...It must be my magic, but it has never manifested itself in this way. I’m not sure why...”

_Oh._

“Mary, I think we have some sort of magical bond…”

The teacher seemed to instantly sober up at the words.

“What do you mean? How is that possible? I- I’m mortal and you are…”

“I don’t know...but it makes sense, don’t you think?”

“I- I do.”

There was a pause.

“Lilith…”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

A single tear escaped the First Woman’s eye. She was sincere, she could feel it, for this bond hindered them from lying to each other. And for the first time she could remember, she was _happy._

_“_ I love you too, Mary. _”_

They smiled at each other and kissed again, more passionately this time. Mary somehow ended up straddling the witch’s lap, awkwardly pawing at her chest. The demoness moaned against her lips, and it sent an unfamiliar heat straight down to the mortal’s core. She pulled back, panting.

“Lilith?”

“Yes?”

“ _Take me to bed…_ ”

She whispered breathlessly. 

The First Woman smiled against her lips and gently helped her up from her lap before leading her to the bedroom. They kissed and pawed at each other all the way there, neither wanting to break contact. Lilith nudged the door open with her foot, kicking off her heels so she was now level with Mary. 

She walked her to the bed until the back of the mortal’s legs hit the edge. She was pushed onto the mattress, pulling the other woman down on top of her. The witch pulled the pins out of her hair, one by one, letting the wild brown locks fall free and she smiled at her.

“Beautiful…”

The teacher blushed and turned her face away slightly in embarrassment, but her lover took hold of her chin, forcing her to look into her eyes.

“Believe me.”

She leaned down to kiss her softly, and Mary wrapped her arms around her neck, licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. The witch opened her mouth, their tongues engaging in a romantic dance, neither trying to exert dominance over the other.

Lilith pulled away and the other woman sat up, allowing her demoness to lift her brown wool sweater over her head before meeting her for another passionate kiss. She threw the garment behind her carelessly and pushed Mary back into the bed, kissing her forehead, her eyelids, her cheekbones, her jaw. She made her way down her neck, nibbling at the soft skin, making the other woman whimper softly. She sucked a little harder, leaving faint marks in her wake, and the teacher let out a quiet moan.

She slowly started unbuttoning Mary’s white blouse, placing soft kisses along her chest at each new expanse of revealed skin, all the way down her stomach, before sliding back up to peck her lips.

“ _ I want to feel you…” _

The teacher whispered against her mouth, reaching behind Lilith’s back to clumsily pull down the zipper of her tight dress. The demoness helped her, pushing the material off her shoulders and quickly standing at the side of the bed to shimmy herself out of it before going back to her.

Mary got out of her loosely hanging blouse before pulling the witch down with her, their lips meeting in a searing kiss. Lilith let her hands wander down to her breasts, softly caressing her nipples through the thin material of her cotton bra, making the mortal gasp against her mouth.

“Take it off.”

Lilith didn’t need to be asked twice. She reached around to unclasp the offending garment, sliding it off and tossing it to the floor. She swiftly got rid of her own black lace bra and laid on top of Mary, pressing her chest against her’s, and the mortal gasped when their nipples brushed. The feeling of one’s skin against the other’s was like a blessing. They desperately clung to one another, never feeling close enough, as if they were trying to meld their bodies into one. 

Lilith reached for the buttons of the teacher’s skirt at her hip, scrambling to undo them. When she finally succeeded, her lover lifted her hips and the demoness pulled it down her slender legs, discarding it to the side. 

She then leaned down, taking a hardened nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, and Mary whimpered, making her smirk against her skin.

She sat up, straddling the mortal, who whined softly at the loss of contact. But she was now free to look at the woman on top of her, and her breath hitched in awe; she was gorgeous, perfect in every way, and tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. Lilith gently wiped them away with her thumb.

“Shh...don’t cry, my love.”

“It- it’s just...you’re so beautiful…”

The witch smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, her long dark curls forming a curtain around them, locking them in their own little bubble of bliss. It was as if they were the only two beings in the universe, their bodies dancing together till the end of time.

“ _ I love you… _ ”

The demoness whispered against her lips before slowly making her descent down her body, kissing every freckle on the way.

“And I love your freckles…”

She said, and Mary teared up again.

“I’ve always hated them...Everyone teased me for them…”

“Please, don’t. They’re like beautiful little stars, forming mysterious constellations I want to spend the rest of my life mapping out, if you’ll let me…”

She looked at her, eyes filled with love, while tracing mindless patters across the mortal’s chest.

“ _ Please don’t ever leave me… _ ”

The teacher said desperately, voice faint and weak. Lilith’s heart clenched, for this was the moment she realised Mary needed her just as much as she needed her.

“Never.”

She sealed her promise with a soft kiss, before resuming her downward path and the mortal sighed, fingers tangling in the demoness’ hair.

When she reached her centre, covered with the last remaining piece of clothing, she looked up at her questioningly.

“May I?”

Mary instantly nodded, and Lilith pulled her panties down, noticing they were already ruined, which made her smirk with pride and sent a shot of arousal between her legs. 

She felt intense warmth in her chest, gripping her heart. Mary had chosen her, letting her be the one to see her like this for the first time; laid completely bare before her, vulnerable and exposed, because she trusted her. She held back the tears threatening to fall and laid down comfortably between her lover’s legs. She felt the mortal squirm beneath, growing desperate for her touch.

“ _ Please… _ ”

Lilith caressed her soft tummy gently, lovingly, before saying.

“Don’t beg. I’ll give you what you need, and so much more…”

Mary groaned at the prospect, and the demoness let her hand wander down to the soft curls covering her mound, grazing her clit. The mortal instantly bucked her hips; she was so sensitive and it made the witch smile.

The First Woman ran her fingertips up and down her legs and felt her shiver under her touch.

She leaned down, slowly licking up her length, and she had to quickly take hold of her hips, pinning them down to the mattress, lest she get hit in the face by her already erratic movements. 

She took her time exploring her folds, sucking on her clit before dipping her tongue into her, moaning at the taste and making Mary moan loudly in pleasure. She placed a soft kiss just above her clit and felt it twitch under her mouth, before whispering.

“ _ You taste so good, my love… _ ”

The other woman whimpered, looking down at her with pleading eyes, silently asking her to continue.

The witch resumed her ministrations, steadily increasing her pace. She replaced her mouth with her fingers, stroking her and teasing her entrance.

“Do you w-”

“Yes...inside...please…”

She entered her with her middle finger, attentive to Mary’s every reaction, careful not to hurt her. The teacher cried out and she panicked for a second, thinking it was a cry of pain, but she soon realised it was one of pleasure when her lover nodded sharply and said.

“Ahh, Lilith! Don’t stop.”

She smiled and slowly started thrusting in and out of her, curling her finger to find her g-spot. Mary instinctually rocked her hips, trying to match her demoness’ rhythm while letting out soft moans and whimpers. Lilith thought they were the most beautiful sounds she’d ever heard, and would give anything to keep hearing them again and again.

The mortal woman was panting now, writhing on the sheets, sweat building on her brow. She reached her hand down, desperately searching for Lilith’s, needing something to anchor herself in the moment. The First Woman got the hint, took hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing heard. She heard Mary let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, reassured.

“ _ Lilith _ …”

She waited for Mary to take her breath and continue.

“ _ Give me more… _ ”

The woman laying underneath her was already so tight around her single finger that she hesitated for a split second, but she couldn’t deny her, so she carefully added her ring finger, slowly pushing deeper. She instantly felt her warm inner walls clench around them, and Mary let out a loud groan from the back of her throat.  _ Good, she’s fine, she likes this.  _ The witch thought to herself.

She kept thrusting steadily, curling her fingers in a come hither motion in  _ just the right way  _ that made Mary squirm and let out higher and higher pitched moans. Lilith could feel her getting close, so she kept up her pace.

“ _ Your mouth, I- I need your mouth...please…” _

The demoness happily leaned down, sucking hard on her clit and eagerly lapping up her wetness, making Mary cry out in pleasure. She felt her squeeze her hand impossibly tightly and kept pumping in and out of her. When her walls started fluttering around her fingers and her clit throbbing under her tongue, she whispered.

“ _ Come for me Mary, my love, my everything…” _

“I- I…”

“Just let go...it will feel  _ so good...I love you… _ ”

Mary screamed when she came, a small gush of wetness splashing onto Lilith’s chin, making her moan. She helped her through her orgasm and waited for her to relax before she pulled her fingers out, making her lover whine at the loss and she chuckled. She licked her clean and pressed a reverent kiss to her clit that made the mortal woman tremble, before sliding up her body to join her. 

She lovingly stroked the damp strands of hair out of her face, smiling down at her.

“Kiss me.”

Lilith leaned down, kissed her deeply and Mary moaned, tasting herself for the first time.

When they parted, the mortal woman felt a wet spot on the sheets under her and slightly panicked, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She spoke with a trembling voice.

“Did- did I…”

“Yes, darling. It’s perfectly normal. It happens to some women when they come, and I have to admit...having you gush into my mouth was quite the turn on…”

Mary blushed in embarrassment, smiling shyly. 

Lilith wiped away her tears and kissed both her cheekbones. They laid tangled together for a while until the teacher broke the silence.

“Can I- can I touch you?”

“Mary...you don’t have to-”

“ _ Lilith...I want to…” _

The witch smiled widely.

“But I- I’m not sure how…”

“Shh...I’ll guide you, don’t worry.”

She sat back, straddling her and took her hand, leading it down to her sodden panties.

“Can you feel what you do to me?”

Mary gasped and nodded.

Lilith impatiently got out of her underwear before resuming her position and Mary placed her hand back on her wet cunt.

“Just stroke me, you’ll know when you make me feel good…”

The mortal woman tentatively gathered some wetness on her fingertips, spreading it until she found the demoness’ clit, watching her face intently. Lilith let out a soft moan and she pressed harder, drawing firm circles.

“Yesss...that’s g-good, that’s...keep going.”

Mary, helpless to do anything else, kept rubbing her, alternating between softer and harder strokes, eliciting a string of moans from her lover. Lilith started grinding her hips against her hand, taking as much pleasure as she could get, but she needed more.

“ _ Maaary, I- your fingers...I need you inside me…” _

The mortal moaned quietly hearing her demoness’ hoarse voice, thick with arousal. She slid two fingers in her wet heat, without moving them.

“Now curl them…”

She did, quickly finding her g-spot and Lilith growled.

“Ahh, yes! Just- just like that…”

Mary slowly started thrusting in and out of her, and the First Woman rocked her hips in matching rhythm. 

The teacher looked up at her in awe, having to remind herself to breathe. Her chest was flushed, head thrown back and mouth slightly agape, her beautiful breasts bouncing with every movement; she was entrancing.

The mortal woman had an urge to reach up, get even closer, so she sat up, the new angle making Lilith howl in pleasure, her lover reaching new depths. Mary buried her face in her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent while the demoness fucked herself on her fingers. 

She kissed her neck, nipped at her earlobe and whispered.

_ “I love you...so much...” _

The Queen of Hell whined, tears threatening to spill at the intensity of the moment. Mary rested her chin on the other woman’s shoulder, placing her free hand on her lover’s lower back, holding her tightly. 

_ “Ohh, f-fuck, Mary...bite me.” _

The mortal was taken aback.

“What?”

“Bite me... _ please…” _

She bit her lightly where her neck met her shoulder, hesitant, and Lilith groaned, so she bit down,  _ hard,  _ making the demoness cry out in pleasure.

“Maaary! I’m so- I’m so close...please don’t stop!”

And she wouldn’t, not for anything. She kept fucking her hard, placing soft, loving kisses anywhere she could reach. She asked shyly.

“Are you going to come for me, Lilith?”

“Fuck, I- yes! I just…”

Mary could sense what she needed. She brought her thumb up to her clit, pressing in firm circles and the First Woman let out a throaty moan. She started shaking, breathing erratic and the mortal kept going.

“ _ Come for me, my Queen.” _

That was what it took to push Lilith over the edge. She cried out, her inner walls clamping down impossibly tightly around Mary’s fingers, the evidence of her pleasure trickling down the teacher’s hand.

She collapsed into her lover’s arms, panting, and she was  _ laughing. _

“That was- that was...perfect, Mary, I- thank you…”

They smiled at each other, silently confessing everything words couldn’t express. 

When Lilith relaxed, Mary pulled her fingers out of her and brought them to her mouth, sucking them clean of her lover’s juices and moaning at the taste, all while staring deeply into her eyes. The demoness growled and lunged forward, kissing her passionately, stealing all the air from the mortal’s lungs.

“Oh, how I love you!”

She exclaimed, softly caressing her cheek.

“I love you too…”

Lilith got off of her, slumping beside her on the mattress in a boneless heap. She looked up at her, eyes shining with love.

“Will you hold me?”

“Of course, my love. Come here.”

Mary slid down to lay beside her and pulled her into her arms, stroking her tousled hair, and sighed happily. The First woman threw an arm over her waist, clinging to her like a small child, and tangling their legs together. She rested her head on her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat.

Their breathing slowly synchronised and they fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, still smiling in their unconscious state.

  
  


**After months had passed...**

Lilith had practically moved into the cottage, leaving only when important things needed to be tended to in Hell; she had delegated most of the tasks to her trusted minions, who were doing a good job. It happened progressively, but the two women couldn’t stand being away from each other, so it felt like a logical step.

  
  


**One day…**

Lilith came home, nervous, but she managed to hide it from her lover.

They ate the roast lamb Mary had prepared and had apple pie for dessert. She took away the plates and placed them in the sink.

“Mary, come here, sit.”

She joined her again and only now did she notice how tense and restless the other woman was. She placed a warm hand on hers.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing...what- what do you think about marriage?”

She blurted out, and the other woman froze, no words leaving her mouth for a few moments.

“I- well...as you know, I was engaged to Adam for over a year, but...I kept pushing back the wedding date. I think deep down I didn’t want to be tied to him forever. I’m not even sure I truly loved him, not in the same way he loved me at least. I- I believe it can be a beautiful thing though...why?”

“I um...would you maybe- would you like to marry me?”

The teacher’s eyes widened in shock, and she noticed that the witch had placed a small black velvet box on the table while she was talking.

“I- yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I want to marry you, Lilith.”

The demoness practically lunged forward and met her in a searing kiss, filled with love and promises. When they parted, desperate for air, the Queen of Hell grabbed the box and knelt before her, opening it slowly, tears flowing down her face. She took a deep breath to steady her voice.

“Mary Elizabeth Wardwell, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“Yes! A thousand times yes!”

She smiled widely, unable to stop herself from crying, while the demoness slid the beautiful sapphire surrounded by a halo of the purest diamonds adorning a white gold band on her left ring finger.

“It’s so beautiful…”

“Not as beautiful as you, my love.”

Lilith replied, and kissed each of her knuckles.

When she rose, Mary held her face in her hands and kissed her, and the witch whispered against her lips.

“I love you, Mary. I love you so much…”

“I love you more, Lilith.”

They went up to what was now _their_ bedroom, and made love until the sun rose.

  
  


**A few days later…**

Everything moved fast from there. The next day, Mary went to the local jewellery store to find a ring for Lilith. When she laid her eyes on a gold wedding band adorned with a gorgeous red onyx stone, she knew it was _the one._

She went straight home to take her turn in proposing to Lilith, and it was somehow even more emotional than the first time.

They organised a small ceremony in the woods, for it was the place Mary had always felt the safest as a child, and had kept appreciating the beauty and quiet of the forest ever since. It had also felt like home to Lilith, whenever she had been in the mortal plane. It was the perfect place. 

Lilith asked her High Priestess to officiate the ceremony and she accepted without a thought.

It felt appropriate for the Spellmans to be there, because they had unknowingly brought them together, in a way. She invited her trusted minions and favourite demons. She also allowed Sabrina to invite her mortal friends and a few from the Academy. It was a strange bunch, but beautiful in its own way.

Dr Cerberus was the one good friend Mary had made growing up in Greendale, so she asked him if he would take her down the aisle. He cried, hugged her tightly, and said yes, of course.

  
  


**On the wedding day…**

The two women got ready, trying their best not to see each other. It was a ridiculous tradition, but they chose to stick to it anyway. Lilith went out first and waited behind a tree. Dr Cee came to the cottage to fetch Mary; she was beaming, already glowing with joy.

When they got to the clearing, everyone had already taken their places; the Spellmans on one side, the minions and demons on the other. Sabrina, Ambrose and Hilda smiled warmly at her. She looked to the demons fearfully, but she knew they wouldn’t hurt her; she belonged to their Mother now. 

Mary wore a traditional, off-white, lace dress that flowed all the way to the ground, her hair was done in an intricate updo, held in place by pins that had pearls at the ends. She was beautiful. 

Her friend walked her down the aisle, to the altar where Zelda was waiting for them, smiling. 

Lilith then emerged from the woods behind them, in a long burgundy velvet dress with gold details embroidered into it and Mary gasped, she was breathtaking. She joined her in front of the Spellman witch, smiling widely.

The High Priestess’ deep and powerful voice broke the silence.

“Dear friends, we are gathered here today, in this magical place, to celebrate the union between this mortal woman and the Queen of Hell.”

She looked to both of them.

“I believe you have written your own vows?”

They nodded.

“Very well. Mary?”

The brunette teacher took a steadying breath before she spoke.

“Lilith...the first time I met you, well...the second time actually...”

The crowd chuckled at the joke.

“I was terrified, seeing this mysterious woman who looked almost exactly like me, sitting in my living room like she owned the place. Already then, I could feel a connection between us, and it scared me. But you were immediately honest with me, showed me kindness and love when I needed it most. You became my friend, my lover, my everything…”

She sniffled lightly but managed to control her emotions to continue.

“Thank you. I love you, my dear demoness, with my whole heart and soul. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Tears were already gathering in Lilith’s eyes, but she held them back. Zelda was smiling at their display of emotion, their love for each other so evident to everyone. She then asked her Queen to say her vows.

“My darling Mary, so much has happened to us, to me, to you, before the universe finally decided to bring us together. I never believed in a million years that I would find true love, or that I was deserving of it at all. But here you are, loving me for who and what I truly am, and I couldn’t be more grateful. You make my immortal life worth living. I will love you for as long as you’ll let me, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

They now let their tears flow freely, unable to hold them back any longer. Zelda raised her arms towards the sky and spoke the closing words.

“By the powers bestowed upon me by our Queen, I pronounce you, wife and wife. May the Gods bless this union and protect you forever.”

“You may kiss the bride.”

They each took the step that kept them apart, Lilith placed her hands around the mortal woman’s waist, and Mary wrapped her arms around the demoness’s neck. Their lips met in a soft kiss, sealing their vows. The teacher unashamedly deepened it and felt the First Witch chuckled against her mouth.

“ _I love you…_ ”

They both whispered in unison when they parted, resting their foreheads against each other.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers and ecstatic clapping.

They took the other’s hand and ran back down the aisle, laughing, and Zelda magicked a picture to be taken of them out of thin air.

The party went on all night, and everyone enjoyed themselves. Ambrose was happily chatting away with a group of demons, Mary catching up with Sabrina and her mortal friends, Lilith sitting with Hilda and Zelda, and Dr Cee finding unexpected commonalities with one of the Queen’s minions. 

When the high of the day died down and the guests started to tire, everyone went home after saying their goodbyes, promising to come together again every year in the same place.

Lilith and Mary walked home under the moonlight, enveloped in their joined happiness. It felt truly magical.

  
  


**Back to now…**

“ _I want you…_ ”

Lilith chuckled against her lips.

“You deserve the world. Let me take care of you, my love. I’ll draw you a bath, how does that sound?”

The mortal woman pouted, making the demoness laugh again.

“I’m joking, it sounds perfect.”

She followed her wife to the bathroom, who turned the taps on, filling the clawfoot tub. The demoness then threw some lavender and oils into the water, before turning to Mary and undressing her. She stood in awe in front of her, honoured to be the one she had chosen to see her like this, to love, and to cherish.

“You’re so beautiful…”

The mortal chuckled, never getting used to compliments, but she replied cheekily.

“We look the same, Lilith.”

“That might be true, but the original is always superior.”

They laughed together and Mary sat on the edge of the tub, before throwing her legs over and settling down in the hot water. She instantly relaxed, her limbs turning to jelly, and _moaned._ Lilith’s heart fluttered but she pushed those thoughts away, for now.

“This is _divine…_ Thank you, my love.”

“Anything for you.”

The witch knelt behind her, pulling her sleeves up and grabbing a loofah. She plunged it into the water and started cleaning her wife’s arms and shoulders with the utmost care. She then squirted a generous amount of lavender-scented shampoo into her hand and massaged it into Mary’s scalp, through her large mass of dark curls. The teacher sighed, her eyes fluttering close, getting lost in the heat of the bath and her wife’s loving touch.

Lilith took the shower handle, turning it on at the perfect temperature, and proceeded to rinse off all the shampoo from the teacher’s hair, careful not to let any run into her eyes. When she was done, Mary turned around and placed a soft peck to her lips, smiling.

“Won’t you join me?”

She nodded and rid herself of her clothes. Mary smiled at her and scooted forward to leave her some room behind her, and the demoness stepped in, pulling her wife into her arms.

“Better?”

“Much better.”

They stayed like take for a while, suspended in their own time bubble, until Lilith’s hands started wandering across the mortal woman’s skin and she purred. She pushed her wet hair to the side and pressed soft kisses along her neck, occasionally sucking harder, leaving faint marks in her wake. Mary let out quiet moans, melting under her wife’s ministrations. She felt a familiar heat building in her lower abdomen, her heart rate increasing slightly, a chill running down her spine, sparks of electricity running down her legs and arms, down to her toes and fingertips. The First Woman nipped at her earlobe and whispered.

“ _I love you…”_

“ _Lilith…”_

She breathed out, voice already tainted with arousal. The demoness shivered and hummed against her neck.

“ _Touch me...please…”_

“ _You don’t need to beg, darling, ever.”_

She let her hand wander to Mary’s inner thigh, who automatically let her legs fall open as far as the bathtub would allow. Lilith traced her fingertips along her skin, up to her centre, caressing the soft curls there, before parting her folds and circling her clit lightly. Her wife automatically arched her back against her and moaned. She brought her other hand up to her breast, pinching her nipple, which elicited a gasp. She kept kissing her neck, dared to bite down where it met her shoulder, and Mary cried out.

“Ahhh, yesss....”

Lilith smiled against her skin and kept going, speeding up the hand between her wife’s thighs, making her moan louder and louder. She inserted two fingers and curled them while tending to her other breast. Mary started rocking her hips in tandem with her demoness’s thrusts, chasing her climax. The witch felt her getting close, so she leaned in, kissing her temple, her cheek, lightly scraping her teeth against her jaw before whispering in her ear.

“ _Come for me, Mary.”_

She almost howled as she reached her peak, clenching around her wife’s fingers, chest heaving. When her breathing calmed, she turned around to kiss Lilith passionately, nipping at her bottom lip.

“ _Take me to bed...I want you.”_

The Queen of Hell smiled, lifted her into her arms and carried her to their bedroom...


End file.
